Our Song
by CajunCowgirl
Summary: Duo and Hilde listen to some music after their friends leave...I dunno...I suck at summaries...first GW fic so no flames please...hope ya like it!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters...why does everyone make me point that out!? it's hard enough knowing that I can't have them! Don't sure, cuz they're not mine!  
  
Author Note: First GW fic so no flames please! I hope you like it!  
  
DUO: Yeah! you did a fic with me in it!  
JACEN: It's gonna suck  
HAZEL: *Slaps Jacen on the back of the head again*  
ANAKIN:*MUMBLES* And you wonder why you have so many head aches!  
JACEN: Shuttup!  
DUO: Just read the fic, I'm getting hungry!  
  
  
  
Our Song  
  
Hilde was walking down the street on her way home from playing soccer with her friends when her phone rang from in her bag.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Hilde babe! Almost home? Some friends just got here and they wanna see ya!"  
  
"Alright Duo, I'm almost home."  
  
"Great, see ya." Duo said before hanging up the phone. Hilde continued her walk home thinking about Duo. 'Man I'm glad Duo is living with me.I just...I don't know, I see him as something more than a best friend now.' She thought as she walked up the steps to her door.   
  
"Duo? I'm home!" Hilde yelled as she walked in and put her bag in the sofa. Duo walked out of the kitchen followed by Quatre and her cousin Relena (AN: So i changed the relations a little..sorry if ya don't like it). They all walked to the living room where she was.  
  
"Hey guys! I'm glad you came over, I'm gonna take a quick shower and I'll be right back." Hilde yelled, walking to her bedroom to get to her bathroom.  
  
____________________________________  
  
~Meanwhile, in the livingroom...~  
  
Duo walked out from his room after changing as well. Quatre turned around to presume their conversation,"Man Duo, you have to tell her how you feel," Quatre was saying, " If you don't it will pester at you forever."  
  
"Quatre's right, you hafta tell her that you are in love with her."  
  
"How do I tell her? I actually have no idea what to say to her about it." Duo answered.  
  
Quatre didn't say anything for a minute, he just sat there thinking. Then he said softly, "If you can't tell her, then show her."  
  
"What?" Duo asked. Quatre didn't get a chance to explain because just then Hilde walked in wearing a pair of short camouflage short, a black tank top, and black flip flops.  
  
" Hey guys, sorry about that, I just had to take a shower." Hilde began. Just then she looked over to see that Duo had changed into only a pair of loose black pants and became silent. She sat down next to Duo on the couch while Relena turned on the radio and Quatre went to get some drinks for everybody. Relena had just turned on a really sweet song when Duo rolled over to look at Hilde.  
  
"You OK? You seem really quiet." Duo said sweetly  
  
"Yeah, I'm just tired and have a lot on my mind." She answered.  
  
"You know you can always talk to me, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I know. I love you." She said in a fake drama television voice.  
  
"I love you too!." Duo said, trying copy the same voice. They sat and listened to music for a few minutes and talked about a few things until Quatre came back with the drinks.  
  
"Hey Hilde, I meant to ask you, are you playing soccer with your friends again tomorrow?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Unfortunatly." she replied.  
  
"What time are you gonna be done?"   
  
"Around 5:30."  
  
"Oh Ok," Quatre answered. "Oh man Lena, your brother said we have to be back in 5 minutes." Quatre added, looking at his watch. They got up and all walked to the door.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you got to come by. You need to come by more often and bring everybody!" Hilde said as she waved them good bye from the doorstep. Once they left Duo and Hilde walked back into the house and went into Hilde's room, Duo always said it had a nicer bed so he liked to go in there more. Once they got in there Hilde turned on the radio that was in her room and they started talking.  
  
"So, didja enjoy having them over?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I enjoyed seeing you wearing only a pair of jeans more.".'Oh man, I can't believe I just sai...' she started think but had to stop when Duo answered.  
  
"Oh I see how you are." He answered before pouncing on her. She jumped away and ran to the other side of the room but Duo was too quick and he had her cornered against the wall. He tickled her until they were both laying on the floor trying to catch their breath. Just then another sweet song came on the radio.  
  
"This is our song." Duo said suddenly.  
  
"What?" Hilde asked confused.  
  
"Ya know, when people experience a special moment while a song is playing then that song is officially theirs." He answered.  
  
"And what special thing is gonna happen to make this our song?" Hilde asked.  
  
"This..." and before Hilde knew what was happening Duo's lips were on her's in a passionate kiss. Only when he deepened the kiss did Hilde realize where she was, and after she got over the shock she wrapped her arms around Duo's neck, closed her eyes, and enjoyed it.   
  
When Duo realized that she was kissing him back he grew bold and ran his tongue over her teeth. She opened her mouth and greeted his tongue with hers. Hilde realized that they were being deprived of their oxygen and pulled away. When she opened her eyes she saw his stairing into hers intensly.  
  
"Wow," he whispered.  
  
"Yeah." She answered   
  
After a long silence he repeated again, "Wow." 


End file.
